I am a God because you are my Goddess
by Green Star Evans
Summary: -¡Tsubaki!¡¿Estás bien!-preguntó él alarmado... -¿Eh?-preguntó ella... -¡Tu espalda! -dijo él, girándola un poco para poder ver mejor su herida, y era más grande de lo que pensaba... -Ah, ya..no te preocupes, estoy bien...-dijo ella... -¡¿Bien!¡Tsubaki estás sangrando mucho!, ¡TSUBAKI!- dijo él, mientras aguantaba a Tsubaki, que se había mareado.


**~I am a God because you are my Goddess~**

(Yo soy un Dios porque tú eres mi Diosa)

* * *

"¿Por qué?" se preguntó Black Star, mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo del baño.

"Llevo 4 años diciendo que voy a superar a los Dioses y todavía nada...¡Ni siquiera puedo cumplir la promesa que me hice con 13 años! ¡Estúpido!¿¡Por qué tuviste que hacer eso?¿¡No pudiste probarlo de otra forma?¿o simplemente, con otra persona?" se preguntó Black Star, recordando la herida que tenía Tsubaki en el hombro.

"Esa herida es culpa mía..."pensó él. " Fui Yo quien me hice un corte en hombro, fui Yo el que pensé que podía demostrarme si era un Dios o no cortando a otra persona y ver si sentía dolor, fui Yo el que cogió el hombro de Tsubaki, fui Yo el que le hizo un corte, fui Yo quien hizo que se entristeciera, ¡YO, YO, YO!"pensó él, furioso.

"¡Los Dioses cumplen sus promesas!¡Los Dioses no tienen este tipo de problemas!"pensó él, furioso.

-Black Star, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Tsubaki, en la puerta del baño, al ver que su técnico tardaba tanto.

Black Star la miró, vio la herida en el hombro de ella y asintió.

Tsubaki no lo vio asentir, así que se acercó a él y le dijo:

-¿Estás bien?- un poco preocupada.

-Estoy bien...-dijo él.

-¿Seguro?-volvió a preguntar ella.

-¡Estoy bien!¡Solo quiero pensar un rato, ¿de acuerdo?-gritó Black Star, furioso.

Tsubaki se calló. Se entristeció y con la voz temblorosa dijo:

-Perdona...yo no...

"¡Mierda, la entristecí de nuevo!"pensó Black Star, y la cogió por los hombros y la empujó contra el espejo, haciendo que Tsubaki se sentara en el fregadero y el espejo se rompiera en muchos trozos, algunos de los cuales, hicieron algunos cortes en la espalda de Tsubaki, que aunque quiso quejarse, se aguantó.

-¡Tsubaki, llevo 4 años diciendo que superaré a los Dioses, y mírame! ¡No cumplo mis promesas, tengo problemas...!¡Los Dioses cumplen sus promesas y no tiene este tipo de problemas!¡Yo no soy un Dios!-dijo él, cerrando los ojos.-¿¡Es que no lo entien...?-dijo él, pero algo lo interrumpió e hizo que abriera sus ojos lo máximo que podía. Y ese algo era Tsubaki. Porque ella lo había rodeado por el cuello, había cerrado sus ojos y estaba juntando sus labios con los de él, para darle un beso.

Black Star comprendió lo que Tsubaki quería decirle, así que cerró los ojos, y aunque fue ella quien lo besó, él metió su lengua en la boca de ella y se puso a jugar con la lengua de Tsubaki.

Al separarse, Tsubaki dijo:

-Black Star...aunque no seas un Dios, yo te quiero. Y para mi siempre serás mi Dios...

Black Star se quedó callado un momento, después sonrió y dijo:

-Tsubaki...aunque no me convierta en un Dios por ser yo...seré un Dios por estar con una Diosa como tú...

Tsubaki se sonrojó más y abrió sus ojos, en señal de sorpresa, pues Black Star la estaba besando.

Poco a poco se fue relajando y disfrutando de ese beso.

Mientras se besaban, Black Star abrió un poco el ojo derecho para verla, y al ver el espejo, pudo ver reflejada la espalda de Tsubaki, roja, por la sangre que le provocaba los cristales clavados en su espalda.

Black Star abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y se separó de ella para ver si estaba bien.

-¡Tsubaki!¡¿Estás bien?-preguntó él alarmado.

-¿Eh?-preguntó ella.

-¡Tu espalda! -dijo él, girándola un poco para poder ver mejor su herida, y era más grande de lo que pensaba.

-Ah, ya..no te preocupes, estoy bien...-dijo ella.

-¡¿Bien?¡Tsubaki estás sangrando mucho!, ¡TSUBAKI!- dijo él, mientras aguantaba a Tsubaki, que se había mareado y desmayado por el desangre.

-¡Aguanta, Tsubaki!-dijo él, mientras la cogía en brazos y se dirigía a la enfermería del Shibusen para que curaran a Tsubaki.

"Idiota, imbécil, inútil, gilipollas..."se insultaba Black Star, pues él era el responsable de la herida.

Pronto llegó a la enfermería y enseguida atendieron a Tsubaki.

Black Star se quedó en el pasillo, esperando, muy preocupado.

-Black Star...-la llamó Mira. (Mira Nyngus, la enfermera)

Black Star la miró, preocupado, tragó saliva y esperó a que Mira le dijera como estaba Tsubaki.

-No te preocupes, Tsubaki está bien...-dijo ella, al notar que Black Star estaba preocupado.

Black Star suspiró de alivio, con una sonrisa al saber que Tsubaki estaba bien.

-Pero dime...¿Cómo se ha echo Tsubaki esa herida?-preguntó Mira, muy seria, mirando fijamente a Black Star.

Black Star se quedó callado, mirándola fijamente, serio.

¿Qué iba a hacer?¿Mentirle y arriesgar la salud de Tsubaki...o decirle la verdad y arriesgar su propia salud?...

Black Star suspiró y le contó la verdad a Mira. Lo que más le importaba ahora era Tsubaki.

Cuando terminó de contarle su "historia", Mira dijo:

-Entiendo...¿Te das cuenta de que deberías de controlar mejor tu ira?

Black Star asintió, triste, quedándose cabizbajo.

-¿Puedo verla?-preguntó él, mirando a Mira.

-Claro, pero no hagas ruido, está dormida...-dijo Mira, y se fue.

Black Star se puso enfrente de la puerta. Se quedó un rato callado, mirando la puerta. Suspiró y abrió lentamente la puerta.

Pasó dentro, cerró la puerta detrás suya y la vio. A su amada, dormida de perfil.

Era hermosa...

Black Star se acercó a su lado y no pudo evitar pensar:  
"¡Idiota!"

Después se dio un cabezazo con la pared y dijo:  
-Idiota-no muy fuerte para no despertar a Tsubaki.

Se volvió a dar un cabezazo y se volvió a insultar.

Así siguió un rato.

"¿Black Star?"se preguntó Tsubaki, que aunque estaba dormida, estaba despierta. Escuchaba todo a su alrededor. Quería abrir lo ojos y darle un beso a Black Star, pero algo se lo impedía. Unas cadenas la acorralaban y no podía moverse ni abrir los ojos. (metáfora)

-Bueno, será mejor que pare. Dándome cabezazos no voy a ayudar a Tsubaki...-dijo él, parando y sentándose en una silla que había cerca.

Cogió la mano de Tsubaki y la acarició.

-Tsubaki...lo siento...yo...de verdad, no quise hacer eso...-dijo él, acariciando la mano de ella.

"Black Star..."pensó Tsubaki, que más que nunca, quería abrazarlo.

-Black Star...te tienes que ir ya...-dijo Mira, entrando en la habitación.

-Pero, ¿Y Tsubaki?-preguntó Black Star.

-No te preocupes, ella estará aquí bien...-dijo Mira. -Vamos, sal...

Black Star miró a Tsubaki. No quería irse sin ella. No quería dejarla sola...pero tenía que irse.

Suspiró y se fue.

…

Black Star caminaba triste, hacia su apartamento. Ya estaba anocheciendo y no había nadie por la calle.

-Black Star...¿ocurre algo?-preguntó Blair, apareciendo por allí.

-Blair...-dijo él, mirándola.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó ella, al verlo tan triste.

Black Star estuvo callado un tiempo, pero después se dio cuenta de una cosa y preguntó:

-Blair, fuiste tú la que se dio contra un cristal y se clavó unos cuantos de cristales en la espalda, ¿no?

-Si...a Blair todavía le duele la espalda de aquello...-dijo ella, dolorida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en el hospital?-preguntó él.

-Pues...Blair cree que fue 1 semana...-dijo ella, pensando.

-¿¡Una semana?-preguntó él.

-Eh, ¡no!, Blair ya se acuerda. No fue una semana...-dijo ella.

Black Star suspiró de alivio.

-Fueron dos...-dijo ella.

-¿¡Dos?-preguntó él, y se fue.

"¿¡Cómo voy a estar sin Tsubaki dos semanas?¡Yo la quiero!¡La quiero y la necesito!¡Ella es lo más importante para mi!"pensaba Black Star, mientras volvía a su apartamento.

Cuando llegó, se tumbó en la cama y pensó:

"Tsubaki...recupera te pronto..." y agotado, se durmió.

…

Todos los días, Black Star iba a ver a Tsubaki, pero ella seguía "dormida".

Algunos de esos días, Soul y Maka estaban con él.

Y uno de ellos:

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué duerme tanto? Ya lleva cinco días...-dijo Black Star dirigiéndose a Maka.

-No se...se despertará cuando tenga que despertarse...-dijo Maka.

-¿Por qué no la besas para que despierte?-preguntó Soul, de cachondeo.

-¿eh?-preguntó Black Star.

-No le hagas caso...lo dice porque hay algunos cuentos en los que la chica se duerme varios días y el chico la despierta dándole un beso...-dijo Maka, después de darle un golpe con un libro a Soul en la cabeza.

-Nosotros nos vamos...adiós...-dijo Maka, marchándose junto a Soul.

Black Star asintió y la miró.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y llevaba desde la mañana ahí, durante 5 días.

"¿Un beso?" se preguntó él.

-Black Star...te tienes que ir ya...-dijo Mira.

Black Star asintió y Mira se fue.

Antes de levantarse, miró a Tsubaki y poco a poco fue juntando sus labios con los de ella.

Libre. Así es como Tsubaki se sentía. Esas cadenas que evitaban que se movieran desaparecieron con el beso de Black Star.

Black Star se separó de Tsubaki, pero ella siguió sin despertarse.

"¡Idiota!¡Estas cosas no pasan en la vida real!"pensó, pues había sido un idiota al pensar que con un beso, Tsubaki se iba a despertar.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta, pero antes de irse, escuchó:  
-¿Black Star?-de una voz femenina.

Se paró, se dio media vuelta y la vio. Su amada había abierto los ojos y ahora estaba tumbada, mirándolo.

-¡Tsubaki!-dijo él, y corriendo fue a abrazarla con cuidado.

Tsubaki también lo abrazó.

-Black Star...-dijo ella.

Black Star la miró.

-¿Me despertaste con un beso?-preguntó ella.

Black Star se sonrojó y dijo:

-¿Qué?¡No! Yo solo te di un beso y fue casualidad que tú te despertaras después...

Tsubaki lo miró, un poco triste, pero aún así, lo rodeó por el cuello y le susurró en el oído:

-Aunque solo haya sido coincidencia...tú eres mi príncipe...

Black Star sonrió y le dijo, en un tono bajo:

-Y tú mi princesa...

Los dos se separaron y se dieron un beso.

Cuando se separaron, Tsubaki preguntó:

-Black Star...¿me llevas a...nuestro castillo?-y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeña risa.

-¡Claro!-dijo él, cogiéndola en brazos, como si ella fuera su princesa. -vámonos antes de que el dragón Mira nos queme...-dijo él, de broma.

Tsubaki rió, Black Star sonrió y se fueron a su apartamento.

...

-Tsubaki...-dijo él, de camino.

-¿Si?-preguntó ella.

-Si tú eres mi princesa, y yo tu príncipe...¿Somos pareja?-preguntó él, un poco sonrojado.

Tsubaki se sonrojó bastante.

-Si...bueno, supongo que si...-dijo ella, ocultando la mirada.

-¡Bien!-dijo él, alegre.

Tsubaki lo miró.

Black Star la miró, le dio un beso y le dijo:

-Te quiero...

Tsubaki sonrió, lo besó y le dijo:

-Yo también te quiero...

"Los cuentos...se pueden hacer realidad. Porque Black Star es mi príncipe, y yo su princesa...y aunque tendremos algunas «peleillas» de vez en cuando...estaremos juntos..."pensó Tsubaki, y volví a abrazar a Black Star.

_FIN_  
Weeeeeee

Otro fic más.

Quizás un poco cursi...-puke rainbows-

Bueno...¡HERMANA A¡DISFRUTA DE ESTE FIC PORQUE TE LO DEDICO!

¡gracias por ayudarme tanto!  
:3

¿Reviews?

Oh~, si te ha gustado pasase lo a tus amigos...

y si no...a tus enemigos, y que se aguanten...


End file.
